True Views
by StormDragon
Summary: Here are the *true* views straight from the digidestined about a certain problem...
1. True Views - Matt's View

True Views  
  
  
Sora... I have to admit, I did go out with her quite a lot in highschool. I was her's then, and she was mine, but he gained her heart, though I love her still. But love is never as easy as you would think. In our highschool years we were the perfect couple, nothing could break us apart. But something did, what I thought would be the thing to keep us together.   
  
We were great friends, together more and more since we began our highschool career. Together forever I thought. But love is much more powerful then I ever thought, more so because she was love, it was her virtue.   
  
Don't get me wrong, it wasn't the situation where I loved her but she didn't return my love. No, she loved me, and I believe she still does, but not as much as him. He had captured her heart long ago, though he was blind to see it until she was with me.   
  
I could tell she loved him, everytime he was near, she seemed to hide her feelings and pretend not to know how her heart pained. I'll tell you, when you're in love with someone and they're in pain, you feel that pain too. So I could feel that she was hurting, I knew that I had to let her go. It hurt to know that I had to, but I knew that it was better that way.  
  
So I let her go. I gave her to my rival. I know what you're thinking. 'Stupid move, give up the girl you love to your RIVAL. You mustn't love her very much then.' But I'll tell you; it takes a lot of love to give up the girl you love, especially to your rival. And it took a lot of guts to let her go to him, to where she's happier. I'd do anything for her, even if it's letting her be with her true love.   
  
You may have heard that I grow up and get married to her. I wish. But if that happened, she wouldn't be happy, and if she wouldn't be happy, I wouldn't be happy either. You hear that, I'm happy for her. Truly happy for once, and for him too, to be so lucky to have a girl like her. And as she told me before she left, she'll always be within my heart. And I truly believe that, coming from the child of Love. 


	2. True Views - Tai's View

I thought I had lost her. Boy I must've been dense to not realize that I love her. When I finally opened my eyes, she was with him, my rival. When I saw them together my heart broke, I thought that she loved him, and not me. But I was wrong.  
  
I've known her longer, but he got to her first. He had the courage to tell her, but unfortunately I'm supposed to be the child of Courage. I was so afraid to tell her, that I had completely missed my chance. Don't tell me that you weren't afraid when you told the one you love that you love them. Or are you still hiding those feelings inside, not telling them the whole truth. Don't. If you do, you may make the same mistake I did. You never know if one of your friends comes along and takes them away from you. It happened to me, but my situation doesn't match that of everyone else's. All I know is that if you don't tell them, you may be letting your happiness, and possibly theirs, slip through your fingers.  
  
So I tried to act all right; normal, whenever I saw her. But it was hard. Friendship and Love, virtues that perfectly fit together, I had lost her forever. But there was something that I didn't know. She really did love ME. He had just gotten there first. Her love for me ran at a deeper level then her love for him ever did or ever could. I just was too blind to see that. But he wasn't.  
  
She's with me now because he cared for her, and I thank him eternally for that. I was lucky enough to have a best friend who understood me, and my love for Sora. We're actually thinking of naming our child after him; he sacrificed his happiness for ours, but I bet one day he'll be as happy as we are.  
  
I know I'm not one to give the best advice, but listen to what I have to say. I messed up so many times; I'm surprised God has blessed me with so much. Trust your heart. If I had never trusted my heart, I wouldn't have ever survived my adventure in the digital world, or the rest of my life up to now, and into the future. 


End file.
